Losing Your Memory
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Rewrite. Salvatore Industries CEO Damon Salvatore and his wife, Elena, get into an accident, which results in Elena having amnesia.
1. Chapter 1

**Losing Your Memory**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: I was listening to "Losing Your Memory" on my iPod today, and it inspired to rewrite the AU/AH story inspired by the song. This would probably be the third story I've decided to rewrite (the first two being Love on the Force and A Royal Union). Anyway, it's still a Delena story, only a few things have been changed. 1) Damon and Elena are MARRIED. In the original, they were engaged. 2) Stefan is with Rebekah instead of Lexi. (Klaus will still be the villain of the piece, so don't worry). 3) Damon had also been in the car with Elena when the accident occurred, but he came away from it with only a gash on his forehead. No other spoilers, just follow along with this rewrite.**

**Chapter 1**

Damon felt numb as he waited in the hospital lobby after leaving the exam room, where he had been for the last hour getting stitches for the gash on his forehead. He was anxious to know about what happened with his wife, Elena. The two of them had been on their way back from the Salvatore Industries company Christmas party when the car crashed into a pole after the brakes suddenly and mysteriously gave out. He had managed to call 911 before passing out and woke up just after the ambulance arrived.

The hospital was bustling with activity, doctors and nurses going every which way, and Damon found it irritating that he couldn't get anyone's attention. Shit, this wasn't good. How the hell was he going to know about Elena? She could be dead and he didn't know about it.

_No, don't think like that,_ his mind scolded him. _Elena's not dead, she's going to make it. She's a Salvatore, just like you. Salvatores are fighters, something you've always been taught._

"Oh, Damon, thank God you're okay."

Damon was startled out of his reverie by a familiar voice. Turning around, he saw his brother, Stefan, coming toward. He was about to ask why he was there, but he already knew. They had asked him who they could notify while tending to his injury, and he had given them Stefan's name and cell number.

Seeing the distressed look on Damon's face, he said, "Any word on Elena?"

Damon shook his head, wincing a bit. "No, and we just got here about an hour ago."

No sooner did he say that than a young doctor was seen coming toward them. Finally, someone with information, and not a moment too soon. If Damon had to wait any longer for news, he would have likely gone insane with worry.

Before the doctor could speak, Damon said, "How is she? How's my wife?"

"Your wife is lucky to be alive," the doctor replied. "She has two broken ribs, a broken arm, and a concussion. Other than that, we see no reason why she shouldn't make a full recovery. Apparently, someone up there thinks that this wasn't your wife's time."

Damon let out a sigh of relief. Good, at least Elena was going to live. He wouldn't be able to go on without her. She was his whole world, the air he breathed, and he would've been devastated beyond consolation if he ever lost her. _I sure as hell came close to it,_ he thought. _Fortunately, the powers that be had other plans._

Stefan then said, "Where is she now?"

"We just wheeled her to her room," said the doctor. "You may go in and see her, but be brief. Mrs. Salvatore has been through hell tonight and she'll need her rest."

Damon, having heard what the doctor told Stefan, went to the room that Elena was taken to. His heart raced in his chest and the only thing he was concerned about was seeing the woman he married. When he finally reached her room, he saw that she was sleeping peacefully in the darkness. Carefully, Damon walked in, grabbed a chair, and sat at her bedside, after which he lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Elena, I know you probably can't hear me, but I want you to know that I'm okay," he whispered. "I'm also glad you're going to be okay too." He then gently brushed back some hair from her face, marveling at how beautiful she was in spite of the current situation. "I love you, my angel, and we're going to get through this together. I promise you, it's going to take more than something like this to keep us Salvatores down."

From his place by the door, Stefan listened to Damon talking to Elena. His heart went out to them and he knew that he'd feel the exact same way if anything ever happened to Rebekah Smith, the beautiful blond he had been dating for the past two years.

Sighing, Stefan was about to walk out when he saw Damon kissing Elena's lips softly, getting up out of the chair he had been sitting in, and coming over to him. Stefan forced a smile and gently hugged his brother, letting him know he was there for support.

"Come on, Damon, let's get you home."

Damon didn't give him a verbal reply, he was too distraught to speak. Instead, he just let him lead him down the corridor. As the brothers were about to leave, the doctor they had spoken to earlier approached them.

Damon looked at him. "Yes, Doctor?"

"Mr. Salvatore, we'd like to keep you overnight for observation," the doctor replied. "I know that you only suffered a minor injury in the accident, but we want to be sure that it wasn't a concussion, like what your wife sustained."

Damon looked at Stefan, who nodded, and then looked back at the doctor. "Well, okay, but under one condition."

"You want to be in the same room as your wife?"

"Yes," said Damon. "I want to be the first thing she sees when she wakes up. If I can't be in the same room with her, then I can't agree to stay here."

"I'm sure I can arrange something," said the doctor. "Follow me."

Damon slowly nodded and followed the doctor. Stefan watched them go, saying to his brother, "I'll bring you some clean clothes when I come by tomorrow!"

Damon waved, indicating that he heard him. Then, Stefan walked out of the hospital and toward the parking lot, where he had parked his car. As he walked, a thousand questions raced through his mind, such as why did this have to happen, and to Damon and Elena? More importantly, what caused the breaks to suddenly fail? The car had just gotten a tune up last week, so it was puzzling that the breaks would fail a week later.

Deciding not to worry about it for the time being, Stefan climbed into his car and drove back to the Salvatore mansion, where he could hopefully get some sleep, even though he probably wouldn't be able to get much of it given the circumstances.

**Note: Behold, "Losing Your Memory" has made a triumphant return! Hopefully, this rewrite will be as popular as the original had been. And don't worry, there will be romance in here as the story progresses, so don't worry, guys!**

**Reviews are love!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

**Note: Wow, I've got four reviews! That is awesome! Thanks, guys, you're the best! Okay, I'm going to go ahead with Chapter 2 of "Losing Your Memory." No spoilers, except the action takes place the next day.**

_Next Day..._

Damon tossed and turned in his sleep, moaning before finally forcing himself to wake up. He had had a very restless night, his mind torturing him, forcing him to relive the accident again and again in his dreams. Sweat poured down his face and Damon looked around to see where he was. When he saw Elena in the next bed, he remembered that he was still in the hospital. Before he could wonder why, he realized the doctor said they wanted to keep him overnight for observation as a precaution. Slowly, he got out of bed and, seeing that the chair he had pulled up to Elena's bed was still there, he sat down and took her hand, kissing her cheek, and then her lips. He then rested his head against hers.

A few minutes later, Damon felt his hand being squeezed and heard a soft moan. He looked at Elena and saw that she was stirring. Quickly, he reached for the button to call for a nurse, hoping to get an answer. Thankfully, he was able to get a nurse that was just coming on duty.

"Yes?"

"It's Elena," he replied. "She's waking up."

As he spoke, Elena opened her eyes. Damon kissed her knuckles, grateful to see her looking at him. "Oh, thank God you're awake. I missed you so much, Elena."

Elena scowled and at first, Damon thought it was because she was still groggy from the anesthesia. However, that wasn't the case, because she said, "Who are you?"

Damon blinked. "Elena, you know me. It's Damon, your husband."

Elena tilted her head, the scowl still there. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid that I don't know who you are." She looked around the room. "Come to think of it, I don't know where I am."

Damon felt his heart sink as he listened to her. What the hell was going on here? Why didn't Elena know who he was? He knew that the doctor said she had a concussion, but was this what a concussion was like?

The nurse that answered his call walked into the room and checked her vitals. Damon was still speechless as he watched her going about her business. He couldn't believe that Elena didn't know who he was. It was though someone had taken a knife and plunged into his chest, twisting it sadistically at the sight of his pain.

_Later..._

Stefan stepped out of his car and walked toward the door of the hospital, the bag containing the fresh clothes for Damon in his hand. He had had a restless night himself, his worries overwhelming him about his brother. He thought about the scene from last night and wondered if he'd ever be all right again after that.

Upon entering the hospital, he walked down the hall toward the room. When he got there, he saw Damon sitting on the bed, a sad look on his face, which was similar to the one he saw last night. He looked toward Elena, who was giving him a quizzical look.

Stefan smiled at her and said, "Hey, Elena, how are you feeling? Damon was worried about you, and come to think of it, so was I."

Elena scowled and said, "Who are you?"

Stefan blinked. "What do you mean? Elena, it's me, Stefan, your brother-in-law."

"It's no use, Stef," said Damon. "She doesn't know who you are, who I am, or where she is. I really don't know why she's like this. It just makes me even more worried."

Stefan was about to ask what he meant when the doctor walked in. Damon got off the bed and walked up to him, saying, "Doctor, I'm worried about Elena. She woke up and she doesn't know who I am, who Stefan is, or where she is."

The doctor nodded. "It would seem to me that your wife has amnesia. Most likely it was caused by the concussion she sustained in the accident."

Stefan and Damon looked at each other. So, that was why Elena didn't know them. Stefan looked at the doctor and said, "Will she get her memory back?"

"Amnesia is a very tricky thing, so I can't really tell you for sure," said the doctor. "It could be temporary, which in your sister-in-law's case I'm hoping that it is, or it can be permanent."

Damon felt his heart hammer at that last part. He didn't want Elena's amnesia to be permanent. No, he wanted her to remember him, and to remember how much he loved and cherished her. He gulped and said, "Is there anything I can do for her?"

"Yes, there might be a way," said the doctor. "Show her things that she uses all the time and places she frequents. That might help to trigger some memories. Granted, it's not going to happen over night, but with some time and patience, Elena should remember some things."

Damon nodded, a look of determination on his face. If that was what it was going to take to help Elena get her memory back, then damn it, that was what he was going to do. Without a word, he took the bag that Stefan brought and went to the bathroom to sponge off and to change into the clean clothes.

Elena watched him leave and blinked. Just who was that gorgeous man? He looked familiar to her, but his name was a blur. She then looked toward Stefan, who was looking at the doctor. He was cute, she'd give him that. His short, dark blond hair seemed to glow under the florescent lights and his green eyes had a sparkle in them. But, he wasn't gorgeous. If only everything wasn't such a gaping hole. Then maybe she could put all the pieces together and figure out what was going on, and who these two men were that said they were her husband and brother-in-law.

**Note: Here we go, Chapter 2 of "Losing Your Memory." I will introduce Rebekah in the next chapter, I promise. I just wanted to focus on Elena and the brothers before I bring her in.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

**Note: Since I'm in a bit of an updating mood, I'm going to go ahead with the next chapter of "Losing Your Memory." Thank you for your wonderful reviews! You guys are awesome! When we last left everyone, Elena awoke and the doctor explains that she has amnesia. No spoilers, except the action takes place several days later.**

_Salvatore Mansion – Several Days Later..._

Rebekah Smith stood by the window in the study of the Salvatore mansion. She was watching for Stefan, who had told her that he and Damon were going to bring Elena home from the hospital. She had heard about Elena's condition and a wave of fear and worry swept over her. As she continued to watch for the boys, Rebekah heard her cell phone going off. Weird, she wasn't expecting any calls today. She had specifically told her secretary at her psychiatry practice that she was taking the day off and to hold all of her calls.

Scowling, she picked up the phone and saw a number on the ID that caused a shiver to go up her spine. Oh no, not him. Anyone but him. She thought she escaped him years ago. And yet, there it was, the name that she could never utter: NIKLAUS. Her half brother, Niklaus, or Klaus, as he liked to call himself. Not sure what he wanted, she pressed the "Send" button and brought it to her ear.

"What do you want, Nik?"

Her question was met with a sadistic chuckle on the other end. "Now, is that any way to answer a call from your brother?"

Rebekah growled. "You stopped being my brother the day you killed Henrick, you son of a bitch! I haven't forgiven you for it! Sure, you blamed on your birth father's family, but I know for a fact that it was you!"

"Henrick saw things he should never have seen, and I couldn't allow him to live," said Klaus. "In any case, how are things with you? I hear you've got yourself a boyfriend. Stefan Salvatore, the vice president of Salvatore Industries, was it?"

Rebekah blinked. "How did you know about Stefan?"

"I've been watching you, little sister," said Klaus. "You may think that you escaped me, but you'll never be rid of me. I will always find you, one way or the other." He chuckled again. "Oh, and I also hear that Stefan's brother and sister-in-law had some bad luck recently. A car accident, was it?"

Rebekah trembled. How did he know about Damon and Elena's accident? They had kept it out of the press, so there was no way he could've know about it. Unless...

"You did this, didn't you? That was no accident, you did something to Damon's car to make it lose control!"

"Very astute, Rebekah," said Klaus. "A bit slow on the uptake, perhaps, but astute."

"Why, Nik?" said Rebekah. "The Salvatores are good people. They didn't do anything to you and you caused them this pain!"

"How painfully naïve you are," said Klaus. "Perhaps if you ask him, Stefan will tell you about a little 'incident' that occurred between us sometime ago, something that he has been keeping from you for the past two years."

Before Rebekah could ask what he was talking about, Klaus hung up. Soon after, she heard the sound of Stefan's car pulling up outside. She hurried to the front door and opened it in time to see Stefan stepping out of the car, followed by Damon, who helped Elena out of the car. Stefan saw Rebekah and, with a smile on his face, went to her and embraced her, kissing her hello.

As he broke the kiss, Stefan could feel her trembling. "Are you okay?"

Rebekah bit her lip. Did she dare mention Klaus' call, and in front of Damon and Elena? She doubted Elena would know, given her condition, but Damon and Stefan were another matter. She hated to leave Stefan in the dark, but she couldn't tell him. Not now, anyway.

"It's nothing."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?" He gently grabbed her arms. "Honey, please, talk to me. You can tell me anything. No secrets, remember?"

Rebekah bit her lip again at the concern in his tone. Shit, why did he have to be so sweet? She sighed and said, "I'll tell you later in private. Given what's going on, I'd hate to throw whatever it is I'm stressed about in the proverbial fire."

Stefan didn't quite believe her, but knew better than to pressure her. From the tone of her voice, it was apparent that maybe was something that she didn't want to reveal.

From his position by Stefan's car, Damon watched the other couple and tilted his head. He didn't know what they were talking about, but something told him that he'd find out soon enough. Elena scowled the blond she saw.

"She's beautiful," she said. "Who is she?"

"That's Rebekah, Stefan's girlfriend," said Damon. "I know you don't remember her, but you will."

Elena looked at him just then. She wanted desperately to remember who he was. How could he possibly forget someone so gorgeous? And his hand felt so soft against hers. Shit, why did she have to be like this?

After a while, she said, "You look so familiar. Why can't I remember you?"

Damon looked back at her. "You will remember me too in time. Don't rush it, your memory will come back." He gently placed a kiss on her knuckles. "Come on, let's go inside. It's cold out here."

Elena nodded and allowed him to lead her toward the mansion. If only she could remember his name. She knew that he told her she would, but that wasn't good enough. She wanted to remember him now, something she was sure he wanted too. There was a warmth that surrounded him and it seemed to surround her too. He loved her, and she knew that she loved him as well. When she could finally remember him, she'd make sure she told him that, as well as acknowledge that he was her husband, and she was his wife.

**Note: Here you go, Chapter 3 of "Losing Your Memory." What could Klaus mean by what he told Rebekah? Will Damon be able to help Elena remember him? Find out in the next chapter of "Losing Your Memory"!**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. If I did, Damon and Elena would be together by now.**

**Note: I got an idea for the next chapter of "Losing Your Memory," and I wanted to go ahead with it. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! You guys rock! When we last left everyone, Rebekah receives a startling phone call from Klaus, and Elena comes home from the hospital. No spoilers, except the action takes place later in the day.**

_Salvatore Mansion – Later that Day..._

Elena looked around at the décor as she and Damon walked down the hall, hand in hand. They had come upstairs a few minutes ago, mostly because Damon wanted to get started on helping her remember. That and he knew that Stefan and Rebekah wanted to be alone downstairs and not wanting to intrude on their privacy, Damon had suggested that they go upstairs.

"This is a very beautiful house," she said. "Do we really live here?"

Damon nodded. "Yes, we do. This house has been in the Salvatore family for generations. Stefan and I grew up here and I was hoping that maybe you and I could..."

He was about to say, "raise a family here," but because he wasn't sure how she'd react to that because she still didn't fully remember him and their marriage, he refrained from finishing his statement. In fact, before all this happened, they had been planning on having children. That's when a thought came to him. What if Elena had been pregnant just before the accident and never got to tell him? More importantly, what if the impact of the crash killed the baby? However, the doctor made no mention of a baby, so that was a good sign. At least he hoped so.

After a while, they arrived at the master bedroom and Damon let go of Elena's hand, letting her explore the room while he stood in the doorway and watched her. As much as he wanted to follow her, he told himself that if she wandered around long enough, she might stumble upon something that would trigger a memory or two.

"Whose room is this?"

Elena's question startled him out of his reverie and he replied, "Ours."

Elena nodded, seeming to accept what he was telling her. "It's beautiful, like the kind of room that a king or a queen would sleep in."

Damon smiled. _Well, we're certainly rich enough to be royalty,_ he thought. As he continued to watch Elena walk around the room, it triggered his own memories of her being in this room with him. The one memory in particular had been on his birthday, just after they returned from the restaurant they had gone to for dinner. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander back to that night:

_Elena opened the door to the bathroom and walked into the room, wearing the black silk bra and panties that a few hours ago had been covered by the navy blue cocktail dress that she had discarded on the bathroom floor. While the birthday dinner had been enjoyable enough, the couple had really wanted to get home for their own private celebration, which was evident in the glow that was in Elena's sensuous brown eyes._

"_Are you ready for your present, birthday boy?"_

_Damon licked his lips at the seductiveness of her tone and felt himself getting hard. He practically tore off his pants and threw them on the floor before he approached her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately, pulling away slightly after a few minutes._

"_I've been ready all night, _amore mia_," he replied, whispering against her lips. "I just want to kiss and nibble your delectable body until you scream for mercy." He scooped her up and carried her over to the bed, laying her down before climbing on top of her. "Let's not waste any time, huh?"_

_Elena smiled at him and he kissed her hungrily, reaching behind her to undo the clasps of her bra, releasing her breasts from their prison, moving down to kiss them and lick the nipples with his tongue. Elena trembled as she felt his hot breath on her skin, letting out a scream of pleasure._

_Damon smiled against her breast. "That's it, angel, scream for me. Let me know that I'm driving you crazy with pleasure."_

_Elena let out another scream before Damon pulled back for moment and unbuttoned his shirt, throwing it to the floor and then leaned back down to continue kissing her breasts and then trailed his kisses down her body to her belly, after which he pulled her panties down her legs, spreading them apart with his hands, and sticking his fingers into her clit. Elena moaned and tossed her head from side to side as she felt what he was doing to her._

"_Oh God, Damon!"_

_Hearing her cry his name out in a fit of ecstasy, Damon felt himself getting harder and removed his fingers from her clit, licking them and trembled at the sweet taste of her juices. "You're definitely ready for me, Elena. You're soaking."_

_Wasting no time, Damon pulled his boxers off and drove his cock into her, groaning at how hot and tight she was._

"How are we able to afford all this?"

Damon was brought out of his reverie again by Elena's voice. She was now by the bathroom door. Before he could wonder what she meant by her question, it occurred to him that she didn't remember that he was the CEO of Salvatore Industries.

"I inherited a company from my father when he retired," he replied. "It's been doing quite well under my leadership. In fact, this quarter alone saw a large increase in revenue."

Of course, Damon knew that Elena didn't know what he was saying, but at least he explained how they could afford the mansion as best he could. No sooner did he finish speaking than Damon slowly approached Elena, pulling her closer to him and gently brushing her face with his hand.

Elena blinked at what he was doing. "What are you..."

Damon placed his index finger on her lips. "Shhh. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to try something."

Leaning in, he kissed her softly. He went to pull away, but Elena grabbed the back of his head and returned his kiss. She didn't know why, but his lips felt so familiar, like she had kissed them countless times before.

A few minutes before Damon finally stepped back, breaking the kiss. He looked into her brown eyes with his blue ones. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Elena shook her head. "No, don't apologize. I actually enjoyed it." She sighed. "Oh God, your lips feel so familiar. I know I've been kissed by you before, but why can't I remember?"

"It'll come back to you, Elena," said Damon. "Just keep trying and you'll remember. I know that you're trying to find your way back. I'm here for you, I'm not going to give up. You can beat this, Elena, I know you can. You're strong and there's nothing you can't overcome."

_That Same Moment..._

Stefan noticed that Rebekah was unusually quiet and couldn't help but be concerned. He knew that she said she'd tell him what was bothering her, but it had been an hour since Damon and Elena gave them their privacy and she still hadn't said a word.

"Rebekah, what is it? We've been alone for an hour and you still haven't told me what's wrong."

Rebekah looked her lover in the eye and could see the concern on his face. It wasn't that she was afraid of him, far from it, it was just that she was still thinking about the phone call from Klaus and he meant by what he said to her before hanging up.

Sighing, she said, "I received a disturbing phone call before you and Damon came home from the hospital with Elena."

"From who?" said Stefan. "Who called you?"

Rebekah bit her lip and replied, "My half brother, Niklaus. We've been estranged since the murder of my other brother, Henrick. He blamed it on the people his birth father associated with, but I knew it was him all along." She sighed. "I...I think the car accident Damon and Elena were in wasn't an accident at all. This was _planned_, Stefan, and Niklaus was behind it."

Stefan nodded. "I was just thinking the same thing. The police report said that the car went out of control when the brakes failed. Of course, the car had just gotten a tune up last week, so to fail after a week is kind of suspicious. So, it's possible that they didn't fail, but someone must have tampered with them the night of the company Christmas party."

"Niklaus also told me that something happened between you two," said Rebekah. "I was about to ask what he meant, but he hung up. Stefan, what could he have been talking about?"

Stefan hesitated, but decided not to keep her in the dark. "He had me kill someone for him. It was right before Damon's birthday dinner and I had met with your brother in an alley. He then presented a young man, bound and gagged, to me and handed me a gun. He told me he had been looking for someone with the skills to pull a trigger and that he knew that I had a killer instinct within me, so I was the perfect candidate. I didn't want to kill the kid, but something snapped within me and before I could think twice, I pulled the trigger and I shot him square in the head."

Rebekah gasped. "Dear God, how terrible!" She trembled as she added, "Does Damon know about it?"

Stefan shook head. "No, you're the first one I've told. But, I have a feeling that Klaus is up to something and he caused that accident to get my attention."

"We have to tell Damon," said Rebekah. "If I know Nik, he's going to have something terrible planned for him. He might even go after Elena."

Stefan nodded. She had a point. If Damon and Elena were in danger, he had to be told so that he could figure out how to protect himself and the woman he loved.

**Note: Long update, huh? Well, I had a lot to include in here, as well as that steamy flashback.**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEBER TO REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. If I did own it, Damon and Elena would be together already.**

**Note: Thank you so much for your reviews so far! You guys are awesome! That being said, I'm now going to update "Losing Your Memory," since it's been a while since I last updated. When we last left everyone, Rebekah tells Stefan about the phone call from Klaus, and Stefan reveals to her that he killed someone for Klaus on Damon's birthday. No spoilers, except the action takes place later on.**

_Later..._

"Wait, you mean to tell me that your girlfriend's brother caused the accident Elena and I were in?"

Damon couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was about to ready to sue the mechanics at the place his Camaro got its recent tune-up for their faulty work, but now he was finding out that it was really the work of a psychopath that was related to his brother's lover?

"I'm afraid so," said Stefan. "In fact, I doubted that your brakes failed so quickly on their own after a week. Klaus tampered with the brakes while you and Elena were at the party. He tried to kill you."

"Why would he want to kill me?" said Damon. "He doesn't even _know_ me."

"That doesn't matter," said Rebekah. "Nik functions purely on rage. He has no remorse, no compassion whatsoever. That's what drives him to do what he does. He wanted to get Stefan's attention and he thought the best way to do that is to go after you."

Damon looked at Stefan. "How do you fit into all this, Stefan?"

"I killed someone for Klaus the night of your birthday dinner," his brother replied. "I met with him in the alley and he presented my victim to me, bound and gagged. It was a young man, possibly in his early twenties. Klaus told me that he'd been watching me for some time and that through his observations, he saw that I had the ability to kill, to pull a trigger without hesitation. I tried not to listen to what he was saying, but I just...snapped and shot the helpless kid in his head."

Damon blinked. "Have you told anyone about this?"

"No, I haven't," said Stefan. "Rebekah is the first one I ever told. I never told you because I knew you trusted me. If you found out what I had done, you'd lose respect for me and have me arrested. Plus the fact that I didn't want to ruin your evening by coming forward."

Damon sighed. "I'm disappointed in you, Stefan. Bad enough you killed someone for Klaus, but then you kept it from me. How can I possibly trust you to run things in my stead if you keep something as serious as that from me, your own brother? Your flesh and blood?" He shook his head. "In any case, it doesn't matter right now. What does matter is making sure that Klaus doesn't come after me again now that his plan to kill me failed."

"Who's Klaus?"

Rebekah looked at Elena upon hearing her question. She forgot that she didn't know who Klaus was.

"He's a very bad man," she replied. "He's also the reason you've got amnesia."

Elena nodded. "So, what's going to happen now?"

"We can't stay here, that's for sure," said Damon. "If we do, Klaus will track us down and kill us." He snapped his fingers, getting an idea. "Wait a second, I've got it! We'll go to the summer home by the lake. It's practically in the middle of nowhere, so Klaus doesn't know about it."

Looking at Stefan, he added, "Since he did this to get your attention, I think you should stay behind. Klaus will get suspicious if you were to go into hiding when he tries to get in contact with you."

"Damon, you can't be serious," said Stefan. "I mean, I know you're pissed at me for keeping secrets from you, but you can't just throw me to the lions."

"You're the one who got us into this mess, so it's up to you to get us out of it," said Damon. "I came close to losing Elena once and I'm not about to risk that again. And, since you committed a murder at the command of a psychopath, I doubt you would understand that."

Rebekah scowled at Damon and wrapped her arms around Stefan's waist. "Don't listen to him."

Stefan bowed his head in disgrace. "No, he's right. I was an ass by keeping secrets from him and I have to pay for it." He looked at her and kissed her forehead. "Go with them, Rebekah. You'll be safer with Damon than with me. Besides, I'm the one Klaus wants and I don't want you getting hurt."

"No, I can't let you," said Rebekah. "He's dangerous."

"Which is why I don't want you here when he comes for me," said Stefan. "I know you're concerned about me and I appreciate it, but you'll be safe at the summer home. Please, Rebekah, will you do this for me?" He kissed her lips. "I'll be all right, I promise."

Rebekah wanted to protest further, but knew it would be futile. After all, Stefan was only doing this to protect her. Finally, she returned his kiss and whispered against his lips, "All right, love, I'll go with Damon and Elena. But, be careful, okay? Nik is psychotic. There's no telling what he'll do."

Damon then said, "Well, if we're going to the summer house, then I suggest we leave now before it gets too late."

Elena nodded. Even though she still had no clue what was going on because she didn't have all of her memory yet, something told her that it was for the best. Stefan kissed Rebekah one more time before he let her go with Damon and Elena. He was doing the right thing, at least he hoped he was.

_Elsewhere..._

From his hiding place in the woods near the Salvatore mansion, Klaus was watching Damon, Elena, and Rebekah climb into the black Jaguar and drive away. This was too perfect. Stefan was practically giving himself up, which meant he didn't have to do much to convince him to join him.

"Stefan, you magnificent bastard," he said, more to himself than anyone else in particular. "You're making this much too easy for me. No matter, once those three leave, I'll make my move."

**Note: Yeah, better late than never, but at least I got this chapter done. The drama is really escalating, huh?**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. If I did own it, Damon and Elena would be together by now.**

**Note: Happy New Year, everyone! I just got an idea for the next chapter of "Losing Your Memory," and I thought I'd go ahead with it while it was still fresh. Thank you for the reviews you've given me so far. You guys rock! When we last left everyone, Stefan tells Damon about his involvement with Klaus and it is decided that Stefan stays behind while Damon, Elena, and Rebekah head to the summer home by the lake, since Klaus doesn't know about it. No spoilers, except the action in this chapter is divided into two separate parts. Don't ask, that's just how I planned it out.**

_Summer Home – Later on..._

Elena let her eyes roam around the house as she and Damon walked around while Rebekah was getting a fire going in the fire place. Thankfully, there was enough wood, since Damon had thought to chop some the last time they had been here. She knew she had been here before, but she couldn't remember for the life of her. As they continued to walk around, Elena spied something on the grand piano by the large bay window. She picked it up and scowled curiously at it.

"What's this?"

Damon looked what Elena had picked up and smiled. "That was our honeymoon picture. We spent two weeks in Hawaii, and it was the most magical time of our lives."

Elena blinked. As she continued to look at it, she gasped slightly as flashes seemed to appear before her eyes and she could faintly hear laughter as her mind took her back to the place Damon said they had taken their honeymoon:

"_Come on, Damon, catch me!"_

_Elena ran through the sand on Waikiki Beach, the waves hitting the shore and sea gulls flying all around. Damon laughed as he chased after her. He loved it when his new bride was being playful, since he was feeling playful himself. He saw her picking up speed and sped up himself, hoping to keep up with her._

_It wasn't long before finally caught up to her and grabbed her waist from behind, twirling her around as another round of waves hit the shore. When Damon set her down again, he pulled her close to him and kissed her._

"_I love you, Elena."_

_Elena smiled as she returned his kiss. "I love you too, Damon."_

"Elena, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

Damon's voice brought her out of her reverie as Elena looked at him. "Yeah, I just...I think I remember something. I...I heard laughing as I saw someone running down that beach in the picture. It was fast, but I think it's coming back to me."

"That's good, that means we're on the right track." Damon hugged her gently to him, running her fingers through her hair. "You'll remember everything in time, Elena, just take it slow. Don't rush it."

Elena nodded and sighed. At least she had a hint of a memory, but that wasn't enough. She wanted to remember everything. "I'm so sorry."

Damon stepped back and made her look him in the eye. "Elena, you have nothing to be sorry about."

"How can you say that?" said Elena. "Of _course_ I have something to be sorry about! You're willing to put up with me and I'm struggling with remembering just who you are. How can you stay with someone who doesn't even remember you?" She hung her head. "You say you're my husband, but I'll bet you think that I'm not much of a wife if my memory is shot to hell."

Damon lifted her chin. "Elena, listen to me, okay? I'm staying with you because I love you. I know you don't remember that yet, but I do. I have faith in you and I'm not leaving you. I would never leave you, not now, not ever. It's not your _memories_ I love, but the woman those memories belong to."

That didn't seem to make her feel any better, but Elena decided to take him at his word. He was such a sweet man. Before she could stop herself, she leaned in and softly kissed him. Damon returned her kiss and hugged her again. He hated that she was feeling guilty for something that wasn't her fault.

_Klaus, you son of a bitch, I'll kill you for this, _he thought. _I just hope Stefan doesn't screw this up. I know I was hard on him before, but I was pissed._

_Salvatore Mansion – That Same Moment..._

Stefan sipped some tea as he waited for Klaus to arrive. Knowing the man as he did, he'd want to make an entrance. As he took the last sip from his mug, he saw Klaus entering the mansion. He looked every bit as smug as he did the last time they met, maybe even more.

"You certainly took your sweet time," he said. "Damon and the women left an hour ago."

"You know me, Stefan, I like to make an entrance," said Klaus. "I take it Rebekah told you about my phone call?"

"Could we leave Rebekah out of this?" said Stefan. "This isn't about her, this is about you and me. I would prefer if we kept it that way."

"How very valiant of you, my young friend," said Klaus. "You love my sister so much that you'd do anything to make sure that she wasn't involved in this." He smiled. "Very well, I won't involve Rebekah in this. Damon and Elena will be left out of it too, since I know you don't want that either."

Stefan nodded, even though he didn't quite believe him. If Klaus was as psychotic as Rebekah said, he'd no doubt be planning something sinister for them. Of course, Stefan didn't dare say anything to that effect, not wanting to arouse suspicion.

"So, what is it you want from me?" he said after a while. "You couldn't have come all this way for nothing. Tell me, what's on your agenda?"

"Ah, cutting right to the chase, I like that," said Klaus. "All right, I'll tell you. I want to seize control of Salvatore Industries."

"You want the company?" Stefan didn't quite understand.

"Yes, and since you know it inside and out, I want you to help me get in," said Klaus. "Don't worry, you won't have to kill anyone this time. The only thing you have to do is get me inside and I'll take care of the rest."

"I'll be betraying Damon if I let you do that," said Stefan. "Besides, what could you expect to gain from this?"

"I think Damon _already_ thinks you betrayed him by keeping that murder you committed for me a secret," said Klaus. "As far as he's concerned, the damage has already been done. Think of it, Stefan, you've already fallen out of your brother's favor, so consider this the kiss of death, as it were."

Stefan bit his lip. He couldn't allow himself to fall for Klaus' bullshit, but knew that if he refused, he'd have worse things to worry about than being thought of as a traitor.

Sighing, he said, "All right, Klaus, I'll get you in. However, I have one condition."

Klaus nodded. "As I expected you would. What is your condition, my friend?"

"That you continue to leave Damon, Elena, and Rebekah out of this," said Stefan. "They are not to be involved in any way, shape, or form. I may have already betrayed them, but they're not to be harmed. Swear it to me and I'll do what you say."

"You have my word," said Klaus. "No harm will come to them."

Stefan nodded as well. Of course, in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but feel like Klaus was lying. _Damon, forgive me for what I'm about to do,_ he thought. _I never wanted it to come to this, but if this is the way you want me to get us out of this mess, then that's what I'll do._

Then, without a word, the two men exited the mansion to head for the corporate headquarters of Salvatore Industries.

**Note: Thus ends Chapter 6 of "Losing Your Memory." Damn, I _really _ hate Klaus! He's such an ass, and I hope he gets his before the story's end! .**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. The story belongs to me.**

**Note: Well, even though I didn't get any reviews for Chapter 6, I'm just going to go ahead with the next chapter of "Losing Your Memory." No spoilers, except the action takes place early the next morning. Don't ask, just go along with it.**

_Summer Home – Early Next Morning..._

Elena moaned as she woke up. It was early morning and the sun was barely making its way into the room. She looked over and saw Damon asleep at her side, his arms wrapped around her. She wanted so badly to remember his name, but something was blocking her from it. Sighing, she gently removed his arms from around her and went to the bathroom to wash her face, looking behind her to see if he was awake. However, he was still asleep. Elena smiled slightly, not just because she was going to have some privacy, but because although she didn't have her full memory yet, she thought that Damon looked peaceful when he was asleep, almost angelic.

Of course, she did leave the door open a crack so that he could come in and check on her. Running the faucet, Elena leaned down and splashed some water on her face, turning off the faucet and drying her face with a towel that was hanging from a ring by the sink. Sighing, Elena then looked toward the tub and no sooner did she do that than another flash of memory hit her:

_Candles were strewn about and a wine bottle stood by the tub, along with two wine glasses. Inside the tub, surrounded by bubbles, Damon and Elena sat across from each other, enjoying the serenity of the moment. Damon smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling with love. Tonight was going to be a very special night for them, especially with what Damon was planning._

_Elena returned his smile and said, "This was a great idea you had, Damon. After a long day of dealing with the demands of work, a bubble bath was just the thing we both needed."_

"_I'm glad you approve," he replied. "Though, there's another reason I suggested this."_

"_Really?" said Elena, the smile still on her face. "Well, don't keep me in suspense, baby, what is it? What was the ulterior motive for this bubble bath, other than the opportunity to be naked with me?"_

_Damon smiled again. Well, she was partially right, he did want to be naked with her, even if there were bubbles in the way of that voluptuous body that he had come to love. The other reason involved the little velvet box he had purchased from the jewelry store two weeks ago._

_He took her hand in his and said, "Elena, I fell madly in love with you the moment I looked into your beautiful brown eyes. These past three years with you have been the best three years of my life. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me." He reached over and grabbed the velvet box, opening it and revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Elena Gilbert, will you marry me?"_

_Elena couldn't breathe as she looked at the ring. How could she possibly say no to that, especially not when she loved Damon with all her heart? She then looked at him, tears streaming down her cheeks._

"_Yes, Damon Salvatore, I will marry you."_

_Damon smiled, placing the ring on her finger, and kissed her, wiping her tears away._

Elena let out a scream as the flash of memory subsided. Damon rushed to the bathroom, hearing his wife's screams. He took her into his arms and held her close to him, running his fingers through her hair to soothe her.

"What's wrong, love? What happened?"

Elena said nothing at first, just sobbed against his chest. Then, a few minutes later, she pulled away, her brown eyes meeting his blue ones.

"I had another flash of memory just now," she replied. "I looked at the tub after I washed my face and saw us in it, surrounded by bubbles and...candles were strewn about. Then, there was a diamond ring and a proposal, and..."

"Oh, you mean you saw the night I proposed to you?" said Damon. "Elena, you shouldn't be afraid of these memories that are flashing by you. That means that you're making progress." He brushed her face with his hand. "Just keep fighting, honey, and you'll be back with me."

Elena shivered at his touch and it was quiet again until she said, "Thank you for staying by me like this. You have no idea how much I appreciate it." Then, fresh tears stinging her eyes, she added, "I...I love you, Damon."

Damon blinked at her last statement. "Does this mean your memory is fully back?"

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck. "How's this for an answer?"

Before Damon could speak, he found himself silenced by a scorching kiss. He returned her kiss willingly, allowing himself to be enveloped by his love for her. At last, she had gotten her memory back and that was definitely the best thing that ever happened to him. Well, _one_ of the best things.

_That Same Moment..._

Rebekah sighed as she drank the hot chocolate she had poured for herself. She hadn't had a wink of sleep all night, mostly because she was worried about Stefan. He hadn't called her since they left the mansion and she wondered just what Klaus was planning.

Suddenly, she was startled by a light tapping at the door to the patio. Looking over, she saw Stefan standing there. Not sure when or how he had gotten there, she carefully went to the door and let him in, closing the door beind her and checking to see if he had been followed. She sighed in relief when she saw that he hadn't and then embraced him, stepping back quickly because he was cold from being outside.

"Stefan, what are you doing here? What happened with Nik?"

"He wants me to help him get into Salvatore Industries," he replied. "He wants to seize control of it."

"Seize control? Of your brother's company?" said Rebekah. "You didn't agree to it, did you?"

"I had to, or he'd get suspicious," said Stefan. "I also got him to promise that he'd leave you, Damon, and Elena out of this. He said he would, but I'm not sure if he was lying or not. Anyway, the plan is going down tonight."

"I don't like this, Stefan," said Rebekah. "Shit, if only I hadn't gotten involved with you. This is all my fault."

"Don't say that," said Stefan. "Rebekah, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you, never forget that. And I don't ever want you to blame yourself. This is Klaus' doing, not yours. He only thinks that I'm going along with this, but I'm actually pretending to until we're inside the corporate headquarters, and then I'll pull the double cross on him."

Rebekah looked scared. "It's not going to be as simple as that. Nik will see through your lies and he'll kill you."

"I'll take that chance, to protect you and my family," said Stefan. "Klaus can do his worst to me, I can take it. If I die tonight, at least I'll know it was for a noble cause." He pulled her to him so that their faces were inches apart. "A little something to remember me by."

With that, he kissed her, running his fingers through her hair, which felt like golden silk against his skin. Rebekah returned his kiss as a single tear escaped her eye and ran down her cheek.

**Note: Chapter 7 of "Losing Your Memory" is complete! I know, better late than never, huh?**

**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Okay, guys, I'm now going to update "Losing Your Memory," since it's been two months since I last updated (the last update being January 11), and I re-read Chapter 7 so that I know where I left off. Thank you for the reviews you sent me so far. You guys are amazing! When we last left everyone, Elena got her memory back, and Stefan tells Rebekah what Klaus has planned. No spoilers, just follow along.**_

_Damon & Elena's Room – Later..._

Damon nibbled on Elena's bottom lip, overjoyed now that she had her memory back. He couldn't wait to show her just how much he loved her and how grateful he was that she was back with him at last. Elena kissed him hotly and ran her hands up and down his arms, her blood on fire from all the love she had for her strong, sexy husband.

Pulling away slightly, she whispered against his lips, "Damon?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I have to tell you."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What is it, _amore mia_?"

"I'm pregnant," said Elena. "I wanted to tell you at the Christmas party, but you were socializing with everyone and then, I wanted to tell you in the car coming home, but then, we got into the accident and then..."

"But, the doctor didn't mention a baby."

"That's because I'm three months along, and it's not very noticeable," said Elena. "Though, I _do_ remember some murmurs among the nurses just before I passed out on the table while they were bandaging me up. They sounded far away, but they said something like, 'The baby must be very strong, because an accident as serious as this would've caused the mother to miscarry.'"

Damon blinked, not saying anything at first. Then, he smiled and kissed her. "Oh, Elena, this is even better than you getting your memory back. We're going to have a baby." He brushed her face. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Damon," said Elena. "And I'm sorry that I put you through all that hell."

"No, angel, don't apologize," said Damon. "You did nothing wrong. It's over now, you have your memory back."

Elena was about to say something when she was silenced by Damon capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss, picking her up bridal style and carrying her into the room, laying her down gently on the bed, climbing on top of her.

Pulling away, Elena said, "Are you sure you want to do this, Damon?"

Damon nodded. "Yes, Elena, I do, because I'm in the mood for celebrating."

That being said, he kissed her again and placed one hand under her nightie and the other pulled down her panties, throwing them on the floor and placing two of his fingers into her clit, raising her pleasure while taking some for himself. Elena let out a muffled scream against his lips. God, how she missed this, and she was looking forward to their reunion sex.

_Salvatore Industries Corporate Headquarters – That Same Moment..._

Stefan kept a stoic face as he and Klaus arrived at the corporate headquarters of Salvatore Industries. He hoped that he was successful in double crossing him, especially when his family's safety was at stake.

It was easy enough getting past the guard, since all he had to do was show him his ID badge, which he had taken with him. As the two men walked through the halls, Stefan thought about Rebekah, Damon, and Elena, hoping that they were all right.

His thoughts were so focused on them that he took no notice of Klaus' grin. He was so close to controlling the company, he could literally taste it. Stefan led him all the way to the room that housed the super computer that could only be controlled by the person who had the key card, and the only two people who had such key cards were Damon and Stefan. It was here that Stefan pulled out a gun and aimed it at Klaus.

"This is as far as you go, Klaus," he said. "Did you really think that I would let you take control of the company my brother worked so hard to build? The company he plans to pass on to his children one day? I don't think so."

"So, this was your grand scheme all along, wasn't it?" said Klaus. "I must say, Stefan, tricking me like that took guts." He kicked the gun out of Stefan's hand, knocked him to the floor, and yanked him back up to his feet, placing a knife to his throat, and clamping his hand over the young man's mouth. "Bet you didn't think I could see through your lies, did you? You really should've listened to my sister when she warned you about double crossing me." He smirked at the confused look on his face. "Yes, Stefan, I heard your conversation with Rebekah."

He took out his own gun and fired it at the security camera, grabbed a swivel chair, sat Stefan down and tied him up using some rope he packed, placing a piece of duct tape over his mouth. "Now, I'm going to have a little fun of my own with your brother. Once he learns I have you, he'll have to surrender the company to me, especially if he wants to see you alive again."

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Bet you didn't think Klaus was going to turn the tables on Stefan, did you? Well, that's just the evil mastermind that I am, coming up with plot twists. Although this chapter is short, it's still an update.**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Losing Your Memory," Damon and Elena prepare to have reunion sex and Klaus turns the tables on Stefan.**_

_**Thank you for the reviews so far! I know that updates have been delayed, but after reading the latest chapter of taekwongirl360's story, "Haven in Your Arms," I decided to update. That being said, here we go...**_

_Summer Home – Later on..._

Elena sighed as she snuggled up next to Damon in their bed. Two hours had passed since they had reunion sex, and it had been the best two hours of their lives, mostly because of what had happened before, including Elena getting her memory back and telling Damon that she was pregnant, something that made Damon very happy indeed.

Gently kissing his chest, she said, "I love you, Damon."

Damon smiled. "I love you too, _amore mia._ I missed being with you like this."

"That feeling is mutual," said Elena. "I know that you were so worried about me and determined to get me to remember you and our love. I'm just amazed that it took the memory of the night you proposed to me to bring it back. I mean, why couldn't the memory of our honeymoon in Hawaii have brought it back?"

"Elena, it doesn't matter," said Damon. "What does matter is that you're back, and that's all I need to know." He brought his hands down to her stomach. "I'm also looking forward to being a father. When you still had amnesia, I wanted to tell you that I wanted us to raise a family in the mansion Stefan and I grew up in, but I didn't, not sure how you'd react."

"Speaking of Stefan, where is he?"

Damon was about to answer her when the phone rang. Not sure who would be calling, he picked it up. "Hello?"

"Damon. I was wondering when I'd get the chance to speak to you."

Damon growled at the sound of that familiar voice on the other end. "Klaus. What the hell do you want, you asshole?"

"Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" said Klaus. "I would've thought you had better manners than that."

"We're not friends," said Damon. "Now, tell me what you want."

"Since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you," said Klaus. "I'm here at the corporate headquarters of Salvatore Industries, and Stefan and I are spending a little quality time together. You'd be proud of his loyalty to you, Damon. Wouldn't even bring himself to betray you."

"Where is he?" said Damon. "Put him on so I know he's alive."

Klaus chuckled evilly. "Very well, I'll let you speak to him."

For a few minutes, there was a pause until Stefan was heard on the other end. "Damon?"

"I'm here, Stef," said Damon. "Are you all right? Klaus hasn't hurt you, has he? If he has, he's going to wish he hadn't."

"No, I'm fine. Just scared," said Stefan. "Klaus wants to gain control of Salvatore Industries, and the only way to access the main computer is a key that we both have. I tried to stop him, but..."

"Don't worry, I'm coming down there and getting you out," said Damon. "No one threatens my brother and gets away with it. Just try to be brave, Stefan, and I'll save you from Klaus. Hell, I'll even kill the son of a bitch for what he's planning to do."

That's when Klaus got back on the phone. "There, you have your proof that Stefan is alive. For the moment, anyway. If you want him to stay in one piece, come join us. I think you know where to find where we are." Before he hung up, he added, "Give my love to Elena."

Damon growled as he put the phone back on the hook, looking at Elena. "Klaus has Stefan. He was trying to thwart his plan to take over Salvatore Industries, but Klaus turned the tables on him."

"Oh no, that's terrible," said Elena. "We have to tell Rebekah."

"You're right, she's going to want to know what's going on," said Damon. "No doubt she's worried sick about Stefan." He sighed. "Shit, this is my fault. If I hadn't told him to stay at the mansion, he wouldn't be in this mess."

"Damon, no, don't blame yourself," said Elena. "You were doing what you thought was right."

"And that could get Stefan killed," said Damon. "I'll have his blood on my hands."

Elena placed her hands on his face and made him look her in the eye. "Listen to me, okay? None of this was your fault. This is Klaus' doing, not yours. Stefan wouldn't want you to torture yourself like this. He'd want you to do whatever it takes to get him out of this."

Damon said nothing at first, just listened to what Elena was telling him. God, she always knew the right things to say, and that was what he loved most about her. He was grateful that she had her memory back, because this was the Elena he missed most, the calm, confident Elena that always stayed by him in every crisis, and kept him sane. Truth be told, he didn't know what he would've done without her.

"You're absolutely right, _amore mia_, I shouldn't blame myself for this," he replied. "I should focus on getting Stefan out of this and defeat Klaus once and for all." He kissed her. "Thank you, Elena, for being the voice of reason. I missed that and needed that."

Elena smiled against his lips and returned his kiss. "Our marriage is a partnership, Damon, and I've always been your partner in everything, both professionally and romantically."

Damon nodded and kissed her again before getting out of bed and putting his clothes on. Elena did the same and, hand in hand, they went to find Rebekah and tell her about the phone call they got from Klaus. Hopefully, they'd be able to come up with a plan to save Stefan.

_**Note: Better late than never, huh? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Losing Your Memory," Damon gets a call from Klaus saying that he has Stefan in his clutches.**_

_**Thank you for the awesome reviews so far! You guys have been so great!**_

_Shortly After Klaus' Call..._

Damon searched frantically through the closet. He wanted to be prepared for when he went to face Klaus, so he was looking for his trusty .38 Smith and Wesson, which he acquired two years ago in case he needed to protect himself. He even went to the firing range to keep his skills sharp. He wasn't going to take any chances, that was for sure, especially not when Stefan's life and safety rested on his shoulders.

While Damon continued to look for his gun, Rebekah came into the room, tears streaming down her face. She had just heard about what was going on and she was beyond worried about Stefan. In fact, she feared the worst, given how insane Klaus truly was.

"Damon, I hope you don't get yourself killed."

Damon kept his focus on his search as he replied, "Oh, I intend to stay alive. It's _Klaus_ that's going to be the one who dies when all this is over. He's threatened my family too many times, Rebekah, and he deserves to feel every ounce of my revenge."

Rebekah didn't respond to that at first, just nodded and sniffled. She stood in the doorway and watched as Damon filtered through the closet until he found the little black tin that contained his gun. Once he found it, he took out the holster, as well as two boxes that contained two magazines of bullets. He doubted he would need that much ammo, but one couldn't be too careful when dealing with an insane terrorist bent on seizing control of the company he worked so hard to build.

It was here that Rebekah said, "I'll come with you."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, but I can't let you come along," said Damon. "I need you to stay here with Elena. She just got her memory back and she's pregnant, so I don't want her to be alone. I'd feel better knowing that she had someone here to keep her company. Plus, if anything happened to you, Stefan would never let me hear the end of it."

Rebekah shook her head, remembering that she wasn't the only woman in the house. "You're right, I was being selfish and I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Rebekah," said Damon. "You weren't thinking clearly, it happens to the best of us." He sighed. "But, I was serious about not wanting Elena to be alone."

Rebekah nodded. "I know. And I was serious about you making sure you stay alive. Both Elena and the baby need you to come back to them in one piece."

Damon nodded and, after making sure he had everything he needed, he walked out of the room, Rebekah following along at his heels. He then came downstairs, where Elena was waiting for them. Part of her wished that she could accompany her husband, but she knew that he wouldn't allow her to, especially not in her condition.

When Damon got to the bottom flight, she embraced him and kissed him passionately, running her fingers through his hair. Damon returned the kiss and pulled her close, moaning against her mouth as their tongues collided. God, he hated leaving her like this, but he also couldn't abandon Stefan, not when he was counting on his brother to come to his aid.

Elena pulled away after a few minutes and whispered against his lips, "Come back to me, my love."

"I will, angel, I promise," he replied. "On the same token, I want you to promise me that you'll be brave, for me, Rebekah, and for the baby. Can you do that for me, _amore mia_?"

"I'll be brave," said Elena. "You have my word."

Damon smiled and kissed her again. "I love you."

Elena kissed him one more time before releasing him from her embrace and watching as he walked out the door, blowing him a kiss as the door closed behind him. Once he was gone, Elena felt hot tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let them fall, not when she had a promise to keep.

_Salvatore Industries Corporate Headquarters – Later..._

Damon pulled the Jag into the parking lot and, after killing the engine, carefully loaded his gun. Once he gotten it fully loaded, he closed his eyes, taking some careful breaths as he placed the gun into its holster, which he then placed on his belt.

_Please, God, let my brother still be alive, _he thought. _Rebekah will be even more devastated than she is already if I got here, only to find out that Klaus killed him while waiting for me._

After completing that thought, Damon opened his eyes and got out of the car, ignoring the chill in the air as he walked toward the main entrance of the building. The cold was of no concern to him, the only feeling he was focusing on was his adrenaline, which was at its maximum. He also ignored his pounding heart as he made his way down the hall leading to the master computer.

Upon reaching his destination, Damon used his key card and walked in, finding Stefan bound and gagged in a swivel chair. He heard him breathing, which meant he was alive, making him breath a silent sigh of relief.

Looking around to make sure that it was safe to approach his brother, Damon walked over to the chair and removed the duct tape from Stefan's mouth, after which the younger Salvatore opened his eyes.

"Damon?"

Damon quickly placed his index finger on his lips. "Yeah, it's me. I'm going to get you out of here." He went around behind him to undo the ropes. "You have no idea how worried that girlfriend of yours is right now. When I told her what happened, she was inconsolable."

Stefan bit his lip. "I'll bet. She's not here, is she?"

"No, I discouraged her from tagging along," said Damon. "I told her that I didn't want Elena to be alone, especially not in her condition."

"Does Elena still have amnesia?"

Damon shook his head. "No, she got her memory back. Oh, and she's pregnant."

Stefan blinked. He had no idea that Elena had gotten her memory back since the last time he saw her, or that she was pregnant. Still, he was happy for his brother in that moment, and he made a mental note to congratulate them once this whole thing was over. Right now, they had more pressing matters at hand, such as how they were going to deal with Klaus and save Salvatore Industries from being taken over.

Speaking of Klaus, he approached from out of the shadows just as soon as Damon freed Stefan from his bonds. He had an evil smirk on his face, having overheard their conversation without their knowledge.

"Well now, isn't this cozy?" he said. "The three of us all together in the same room."

Damon growled at him. "There's no way in hell that I'm going to let you destroy what I have worked so hard to build, Klaus."

"That's what I thought you'd say," said Klaus. "But, I really don't give a shit one way or the other. I've had this all planned out from the beginning, and it all started the night I had Stefan kill that boy for me. It's a pity he had to die the way he did, but at least I got to see just how effective Stefan was with a weapon."

"That still doesn't excuse what you've done, or what you plan to do," said Damon. "You made one mistake, Klaus, you threatened my family, and I intend to make you pay for that mistake." He took out his gun and aimed it at him. "And I don't care how many bullets it takes to do it."

Klaus wasn't the least bit scared when he saw Damon's gun being aimed at him. Instead, he just laughed. "You foolish boy, do you honestly think that I'd be intimidated by your little squirt gun?"

Damon's earlier growl then turned into a smirk that was almost as evil as the one Klaus had sported when he showed himself. "Oh, I don't want you to be _intimidated_ by my gun, Klaus, I want you to _die_ by my gun."

He cocked the gun and Klaus growled at him, lunging toward him. However, he never got to touch him, because Damon opened fire and the bullet hit him in the head, sending him to the ground. The impact of the bullet killed him instantaneously and Damon twirled the gun around, blowing the smoke that was coming out of the barrel, not noticing that he had Klaus' blood on him, or even caring.

Stefan blinked at this. He had Klaus' blood on him as well, but like Damon, he didn't notice or care. "Shit, Damon, I knew you were good, but I never imagined you were _that_ good."

"You're not the only one who is effective with a weapon, brother," said Damon. "But, that's not what's important here. What's important is that we saved our company from a hostile takeover, _and_ we managed to come out of this in one pieces, which should make our women happy."

Stefan bowed his head in shame. "I'm so sorry, Damon. All this shit happened because of me. I proved to you that I'm not trustworthy enough to run things in your stead, so if you want to fire me and get someone else, I completely understand."

Damon listened to what Stefan was saying and shook his head. After placing his gun back into his holster, he placed one hand on his brother's shoulder and lifted his chin with his finger, green eyes meeting blue.

"I don't ever want to hear that out of you again, Stef, do you understand me?"

"But, it's the truth," said Stefan. "You and Elena wouldn't have gotten into that accident if..."

"Will you shut the hell up and listen to me?" said Damon. "Look, I know what I said to you earlier, but I only said it because I was angry. I do trust you, Stefan, more than anyone in this company. Now that Klaus has been dealt with, we can move forward and let bygones be bygones."

Stefan blinked. "You mean you forgive me?"

"I wouldn't be a good brother if I didn't," said Damon. "That and I know Rebekah would want me to."

Stefan said nothing to that. Instead, he hugged his brother, again not giving a shit about the blood that covered them.

_**Note: Yeah, thought I'd update this bad boy, since it's been a while since I last touched it. Stay tuned!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Losing Your Memory," Damon rescues Stefan from Klaus and forgives him for what happened before the accident.**_

_**Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far! You guys are great!**_

_Summer Home – Later on..._

Elena stood by the window, watching nervously for the Jag. It had been nearly an hour since Damon left, and she was starting to worry about him, even though she had promised to be strong. Rebekah came in from the kitchen, a cup of chamomile tea in her hand to help relax her.

"Anything yet?"

Elena looked at Rebekah and then back to the window. "Not yet. It's been almost an hour."

"They're alive, Elena, I know they are."

Elena forced a smile at that. "Thank you. You have no idea how great your confidence makes me feel. I guess I kind of need that right now."

Just then, she heard a car pulling up outside. Hoping that this was who she thought it was, Elena carefully looked out the window and smiled when she saw that it was in fact that Jag and that Damon and Stefan were safe. She went to the front door and opened it, hurrying outside to where the brothers were and threw herself into Damon's arms, nearly knocking him over, kissing him passionately.

Damon smiled against her lips, returning her kiss. "Relax, Elena, we're fine."

"I know, but I just wanted to kiss you," she replied. "I love you so much, you crazy man."

Damon smiled again. Crazy man, huh? Well, that wasn't something he hadn't heard before. Still, it was a relief to be with his beloved Elena again, since he had a feeling that she was worried about him when she promised to be brave.

Stefan smiled at them and went up to the house, where he found Rebekah waiting for him. Tears of happiness running down her face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Stefan returned her kiss and ran his fingers through her hair. God, it felt so good to finally be able to do that after wondering if he was going to live through his ordeal.

"I was worried about you, Stefan."

"I know, Bekah," he replied. "You were all I thought about during the time I was being held hostage, wondering if I'd ever see you again." He kissed her again. "Thanks to Damon, I survived and I'm back with you, never to leave your side again."

Rebekah stepped back. "He's not still angry at you for betraying him, is he?"

"No, he forgave me."

"Thank God," said Rebekah. "I hated to see him be so angry at you." She sighed. "I'm glad he forgave you, though. You two may have your disputes every now and then, but your bond as brothers is the thing that gets you through just about anything."

Stefan smiled. "You're right, it does."

Damon and Elena walked into the house then, shutting the door behind them to keep it from getting too cold in the house. Damon saw Stefan and Rebekah in each other's arms, looking at each other with loving eyes. He smiled at that, knowing that the family was back together again.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Hey, you two, Elena and I are going to go upstairs. I need a shower and Elena is in the mood. I don't know if it's because of her hormones or not, but I'm not about to deny her a romantic shower with me."

"It's okay, Damon," said Stefan. "You don't need our permission."

Damon nodded and looked at Elena. "You heard the man. Time to get down and dirty, for lack of a better term."

Elena smiled and, taking her husband's arm, led him upstairs to the bedroom and, kisssing him hotly, led him into the bathroom, where they stripped, turned on the water in the shower and stepped in, letting the warm water hit their bodies. Damon then pushed Elena up gently against the tile, spread her legs apart with his knee, and drove himself into her, thrusting slowly at first but picked up speed as he went.

Elena gyrated her hips in time to Damon's thrusts, arching her back and pulled away from his lips long enough to let out a scream of pleasure, the love she had for her husband exploding all around them. Damon, feeling himself getting close to the edge, followed suit half a beat later.

"I love you, Elena!"

Elena smiled at his proclamation of love and panted, saying, "I love you too, Damon." She placed his hand on her belly. "We both love you."

_**Note: Okay, guys, I'm going to end Chapter 11 here because it's just about 1:30 AM where I am and I'm tired. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for more!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Losing Your Memory," Damon and Stefan return to the summer home and reunite with Elena and Rebekah.**_

_**Hope you guys have had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! I know that I haven't updated in a while (the last time being September 23), I thought I'd update. No spoilers, except the action takes place six months later.**_

_Salvatore Mansion – Six Months Later..._

Elena smiled as she surveyed the gifts that she had gotten at the baby shower Rebekah had given her two weeks ago. They were all pink, because Elena was having a girl. Everything from the clothes, to the rattles, to the furniture the nursery was pink. Damon smiled as well as he stood next to his wife and surveyed the presents along with her.

"I think it's safe to say you made out like a bandit."

Elena laughed slightly at her husband's remark. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. This little girl is going to spoiled rotten, not only by her parents, but also by her aunt and uncle." She kissed Damon's cheek. "But, in addition to that, she's also going to be loved and..."

She never got to finish her sentence because she then felt a sharp kick in her stomach and when she looked at the front of her dress, she saw a huge spot of blood, as well as water all around her feet. "Shit, my water just broke. Damon, I think it's time."

"Already?" he replied. "I thought we had another week."

"Try telling that to the little princess," said Elena. "Damon, unless you want me to give birth where I'm standing, I suggest we haul ass to the hospital."

Damon nodding. Thankfully, he had packed her bags last night and had them waiting by the bottom of the stairs so that he didn't have to rush around trying to get everything. He carefully took Elena's arm and picked up the suitcase, heading toward the door. Once there, he saw Stefan standing there, the back door of the new Lincoln open for them. They had agreed that Stefan was going to be the one driving them to the hospital, mainly because they didn't want the media to harass them, and also because Stefan knew some shortcuts that would make the trip easier.

"Looks like my little niece is going to be here ahead of schedule."

"Obviously, she's too impatient to wait out the extra week," said Damon. "Now, let's not dawdle. She'll be here whether we make it to the hospital or not."

"Right," said Stefan. "I called Rebekah, and she's going to meet us at the hospital because she's got a new patient and it might take her a little more time than she thought. Thankfully, though, she might just make it."

That being said, he helped both his brother and sister-in-law into the back of the car, shutting the door behind them before getting in on the driver's side, putting on his seat belt, starting the engine and practically flying down the driveway of the mansion, heading off in the direction of the hospital.

_Mystic Falls Medical Center – Later..._

Rebekah stood by the desk in the lobby, waiting for Stefan, Damon, and Elena to arrive. She had gotten to the hospital five minutes ago, having gotten finished with her new patient sooner than she had anticipated. However, that wasn't as important as becoming an aunt to the baby that was set to be born, even if it was a week ahead of schedule. She was still waiting when she saw Damon walking in, holding Elena's arm.

When he saw Rebekah, he said, "What happened to that new patient of yours?"

"We finished up earlier than I thought," she replied. "Then, I practically rushed here because I didn't want to miss seeing my niece."

"Well, that's not important right now," said Damon. "What is important is that you're here."

That being said, he led Elena over to the desk. However, he didn't have to give his name because the nurses already knew they were there and an orderly came out with a wheelchair. Damon helped Elena into it.

"I'll be there once they get you prepped." He kissed her softly. "I love you."

Elena smiled, returning his kiss. "I love you too, Damon."

Damon kissed her one more time before the orderly wheeled her to the room to get her prepped for delivery. Once she was gone, Damon saw Stefan coming in. He had been fortunate to find a space just near enough so that he could find the car later. Stefan saw Rebekah and was a bit surprised, since he wasn't expecting to see her so soon after talking to her on the phone.

"Bekah, what happened to the new patient you were seeing?"

"The session ended earlier than I thought," his fiancee replied. "You honestly didn't think I was going to miss out on the birth of my niece, did you?"

"Well, no," said Stefan. "I was just surprised to see that you got here, that's all." He kissed her. "I'm glad you're here, though."

Rebekah returned his kiss. "The feeling is mutual, darling."

Damon smiled at his brother and future sister-in-law before heading to the room, thinking that Elena was prepped by now. When he got there, he saw her sitting up in the bed, hooked up to the fetal heart monitor and smiling at him. Damon returned her smile and walked into the room, grabbing a chair and sitting next to the bed.

"Bex just got here," he said. "Her patient finished sooner than we thought."

"That's nice," his wife replied. "At least the baby will meet both her aunt and uncle at the same time and won't have to worry about waiting until later."

She didn't give Damon a chance to reply because an intense pain hit her, indicating that it was now time for the baby to arrive. The doctors and nurses attending to her walked into the room and got everything ready. Damon stayed right by his wife's side, holding her hand and squeezing it to let her know that he wasn't going anywhere.

"All right, Elena," said one of the doctors, who had positioned himself in front of her. "When you're ready, I want you to give me a big push, okay?"

Elena said nothing to him, just nodded and began to push as hard as she could, causing the head to crown and then pop out. "Good job, Elena, I can see the head. Push a little more, you can do it."

Upon hearing this, Elena pushed harder, letting out a scream and squeezing Damon's hand hard. This time, the baby's arm and shoulder popped out along with the head and neck. "That's perfect, now I'm going to need you to push really hard so that we can get the baby all the way out."

"I...I can't," said Elena. "It hurts too much."

Damon heard this and looked at her. "Elena, you can do this. I know you're in pain, but you can't give up. In the time that we've known each other, you've never given up. You stayed the course and didn't let yourself quit for anything." He kissed her forehead, ignoring the sweat that was there.

"Easy for you to say," said Elena. "You're not the one trying to squeeze a little person out of you."

"You're right, I'm not," said Damon. "But, you have to keep going, _cara mia_. It'll all be worth it once the baby gets here."

Elena decided against protesting, mostly because she was sure that it would fall on deaf ears anyway. "All right, you win. I'll give it another push...for you."

"That's my girl," said Damon, kissing her forehead again. "I'm here for you."

Elena took a deep breath and pushed harder than she ever pushed before until she heard the first cries of a baby, their baby. Their daughter was here at last. The doctor cut the cord and brought the little girl over to meet her parents, who kissed her hello and told her that they loved her.

"She's beautiful," said Damon once the baby was taken to be cleaned and measured. "What are we going to name her?"

"Anastasia," said Elena. "Anastasia Rose Salvatore. Yeah, that's a very..."

She was cut off by another wave of pain, causing the doctors and nurses to come back to her, telling her to push, thinking it was just the placenta. However, after several pushes, there was another cry of a baby. What the hell? Elena had only one baby in there. How the hell could she have been carrying twins the whole time? It was a girl, just like the first one.

"Twin girls?" said Damon. "I thought for sure you were only having one."

"I did too," said Elena. "But, I guess it must've been a mistake while reading the sonogram. I mean, you hear about stuff like this all the time." She smiled. "You know, I think I know the perfect name for our second little girl. Arietta Michelle Salvatore."

"Anastasia and Arietta," said Damon. "Perfect. I love them." He kissed her lips. "And I love you most of all."

**~ FIN**

_**Note: Well, since everyone is happy, I'm going to end the story here. Depending on how I feel, I might do a sequel. As I said in the first note, I hope you had as much fun reading this story as I did writinng it.**_


End file.
